thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Darklyn
House Darklyn of Duskendale is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principal noble house of the Dusklands. They rule as Kings of the Dusklands, or the Dusk Kings. Their seat, the Dun Fort, is an ancient castle that sits upon the Dusk Hill overtop the city of Duskendale. The Darklyns had been petty kings of the First Men during the Age of Heroes. Their closest allies were their bannermen of House Hollard, who served them loyally and provided brides three times for the Darklyn kings of old. The Darklyns claimed the mouth of the Blackwater Rush during the Hundred Kingdoms. The petty kings of Duskendale were once conquered by the Storm King Monfryd the Mighty. History Aegon's Failed Invasion Lord Flement Darklyn was assigned control of the Targaryens' Crownlands along with his sons, as Aegon took flight with his dragon and his sisters, subjugating kings across the continent. After news came to Duskendale of Vhagar's death at the hands of Mern Gardener, Flement began to plot. Aegon would return to his foothold on the lands, at the Aegonfort, and would consolidate his power, waiting for a chance to strike. Flement's plan, however, was to slay the Dragonlord before he ever had a chance to awaken the next day. After just over a day, Flement saw the Black Dread, and the culmination of his plans, fast approaching. Aegon assembled his faithful Crownlanders at the Aegonfort, and told them of his plans to leave Westeros. As the King who Fled abandoned those who had pledged themselves to him, the Crownlands collapsed. After Aegon The Day of Bloodwater Assembled alongside Lords Aethan Velaryon and Crispian Celtigar, Flement stood aside as Aethan declared himself Aegon's heir, and poignantly raised an eyebrow as the 'King' demanded that the lords kneel for him. Whilst Lord Darklyn and Lord Celtigar stood aside, one man forced Velaryon to action. Flement's youngest son, Ser Robin Darklyn, stepped forth from the crowd, drawing his blade as he left the throng of lords. Alongside him, the Lord of Duskendale's second son stood by, protecting his brother's back. Robin's sword shook as the man made his speech. "House Darklyn does not hate Valyria. We do not hate the Velaryons. But we will not bow. And any man who stands before Duskendale, pleading for us to kneel, shall know the righteous fury of our blades. Aethan Velaryon, you false King, hear me now! Duskendale will be free, forever more!" Panicking, Flement stepped forth, and in an attempt to defuse the situation, engaged in a long debate with the King of Driftmark. By the time that the debate had reached a full stalemate, the sun had began to leave the sky, and the moon crept above the horizon. Confident that Aethan had been defeated by words, Flement relaxed, and smiled, before the Velaryon's hand knocked the Lord flying. Jumping to his defense, Harlan, who had stood by his brother's side, lashed out at the Valyrian with his sword, drawing blood from the King's cheek. Angered, Aethan struck faster, and killed Harlan in a single stroke. Flement, filled with rage, drew his own sword, and charged the King, knocking him from his feet, before taking Aethan's blade through his chest. Flement's last words are mostly unknown, but they are assumed by his remaining son's account to have been, "Dusk comes for us all, Velaryon. It always comes, in the end. That final sunset." Running in to investigate the ruckus, Valyrian Steel in hand, Uthor Darklyn, now Lord of Duskendale, entered the courtyard of the Aegonfort, noticing the corpses of his father and brother lying upon the floor. Similarly to his father, Uthor charged Velaryon, whose blade was bloody, and fought the Valyrian. Every step Uthor made, however, Velaryon could match, and whilst the duel carried on for longer than the previous two, Aethan beheaded the Lord of Duskendale where he stood. Sunset fell to the ground, clattering, and the Lord of Driftmark knelt to collect it from Uthor's corpse. Fully armoured, the last remaining son of Lord Flement Darklyn charged King Aethan Velaryon, sending him flying from the sword that lay upon Robin's brother's corpse. Taking up Sunset, ''Robin began to fight Velaryon, in what could have been the end of House Darklyn. However, Aethan had underestimated the Lord of Duskendale, who could match Velaryon's every move, and more. Valyrian Steel met steel as the two danced in the last remnant of what Aegon left behind. Pushing Aethan to the ground, Robin raised ''Sunset ''above him, and prepared to drive it into the false king's heart. However, before he could do so, he was surrounded, and the Lord of Driftmark had scurried away. Blood pouring from his right eye, Robin turned, and in a single lunge, slew a Velaryon man, and positioned himself for a hasty retreat. Slaying two more, the Lord of Duskendale felt a loss of weight on the end of his left arm. As he felt himself stumble, louder shouting erupted, and Robin felt a hand pull him back up. Twin hammers upon his tabard, Lord Denys Rykker bore a bloodied sword, and towered over the corpses of Velaryon's men, grasping his liege's hand. Yet Robin's true foe had fled. Robin stood, circled by corpses, and ordered the entirety of the false king's men to be thrown into the Blackwater, so that the water around the Aegonfort would run red with blood. For that, that was Aegon's Legacy. The War for Aegon's Legacy Whilst the Claw King and the King of the Narrow Sea fought between themselves, Robin called a council of his vassals. Whilst not all of them agreed on how to grow the power of Duskendale, they all shared one opinion. Robin Darklyn should be crowned Dusk King. After his coronation, Robin sent missives to the undeclared Lords of Blackwater Bay. Lords Thorne and Stokeworth personally arrived at Duskendale to pay their respects and swear their fealty and Lords Staunton and Buckwell sent letters of refusal. Lord Rosby came to the town of Duskendale with a military escort, and spat at Robin's feet, saying that House Rosby were the true successors of Aegon. Robin was said to have simply chuckled deeply, and spoke a simple retort. ''"You may be the successors of Aegon, Lord Rosby. But you are a fool to think that title contests my own." Robin allowed Rosby to return to his castle, dispatching ravens to his vassals, asking for men to go to war. Lord Rosby would bow before House Darklyn when the battle was done. WIP Recent History Family Family tree can be found here Category:House Darklyn Category:Kingdom of the Dusklands Category:House